goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Azura
Azura is a character from Fire Emblem Fates Birthright and Conquest. She first appears in Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Emblem IF)/Angelica gets grounded as her first major appearence in the grounded series. She is the legendary sage of water at The Lakeside. Aside from that, she is a good user and had the ability to become a Zora if needed. Aside from that, she now has a dog as a pet rather than having her Pokémon as her pet. Her former children are Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Summer, B.B. Jammies, Lunick, Female Kana, Shigure, Behania and Coffee, but Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo kicked them out due to Minami Luna vandalizing Elephant012's pages and joining the UTTP, so Minami Luna decided to adopt The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs and have them as her children instead of Azura. Because of this, Azura will become The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs aunt, Ike will be become their uncle, and Female Kana and Shigure will become their cousins. In most grounded videos, she beats troublemakers up with her blessed lance. In general, she has Darth Vader's no voice unlike her children (that the Save-Ums have their no voices from episodes from their own TV show). She gets her new form where she can turn into a dragon other than her Zora form. * * * *Voice: Princess *Relationships: Arete (Mother; deceased but got revived by the Mavericks), Omnimon (Father; deceased but got revived by the The Mavericks) *Age: 18 (Current), 7 (In Tickling videos) *Ticklish spot: Her feet and toes *Neutral ticklish spot: Her belly, tummy button and armpits *Less ticklish spot: Her nose and neck *Likes: Her Pokémon, MrEmperorCJ, Iris (Megaman X4), Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Monster movies, Singing her Song, Being at the Lakeside with her Pokémon, Being pampered, Cute Things (Currently), Swimming at the Lake, Clean Water, Kakigōries, Being a Restless sleeper, Telling Stories, practicing magic, playing ball with her dog Iggy, entertaining B.B. Jammies or Female Kana by wiggling her toes in front of her, Destroying DVDS that troublemakers got while grounded, Having her feet touched, painting her fingernails and toenails light blue (even a pink color as well), Swimming in deep shallow water (Currently) * *Dislikes: Moe and Joe, Angelica Pickles, COC* A EGG U R, Ratso Catso, Getting Bullied, Danger Mouse, Getting her feet covered in acrylic paint (That happened in Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Emblem IF)/Angelica gets grounded), Swimming in Poisonus Water, water pollution, Swimming in deep shallow water (Formely), Angelica Pickles, and Moe and Joe making grounded and dead meat videos out of her. *Chinese and Japanese Zodiac: Dragon *Favorite Toenail Color: Light Blue, Pink and White. *UTAU voicebank language: Bilingual; Japanese and English Pokemon she has (That were later given away to Nowi/Old ability): *Luxray (Male) - Nickname: Alex *Donphan (Male) - Nickname: Horton *Dodrio (Male) - Nickname: Condor *Kecleon (Male) - Nickname: Rango *Archeops (Male) - Nickname: Blu *Milotic (Female) - Nickname: Master Viper New Pokemon she has: *Primarina (Female) - Nickname: Azura Jr. MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 Movelist: *Neutral attack - Giga Destroyer: Summon your Dinosaur MetalGreymon (Vaccine) to blow up enemies with his Giga Destroyer. *Custom Neutral 2 - Double Cutters: Use your boomerang fins to hunt down aerial enemies. The punching and kicking only works when countering, attack doubles the power when wearing Zora's mask. *Custom Neutral 3 - Sing: Sing your first verse to snap enemies out from being bad and puts good enemies to sleep. Does 3-5% damage though. *Side Neutral - Kaiser Nail: Summon your Wolf Weregarurumon to scratch enemies out of your way. *Side Neutral 2 - Storm Tornado: Push enemies away with Storm Eagle's power from your nose. *Side Neutral 3 - Shining Screech: Fire a shining beam of blue reverberati. The attack doubles when in dragon form. *Up Neutral - Tundra Breath: Summon your Woolly Mammoth Mammothmon to freeze enemies for a while. *Up Neutral 2 - Dolphin Jump: Jump to recover from a nasty fall and bash into enemies, jump power increases while in Zora form. *Up Neutral 3 - Parrotmon glide: Summon your Parrot Parrotmon to fly you back onto platforms. *Down Neutral - Zora's Mask: Put on your Zora's Mask to change into your Zora form and double your attack powers. Pressing down again will remove the mask revert you back to your normal form. *Down Neutral 2 - Barrier: Use your blessed lance to create an electric barrier to block attacks and projectile attacks. The barrier will be bigger and stronger while in Zora form. *Down Neutral 3 - Screechereen form: Use your dragonstone to transform into Screechereen for a while. The shining beam attack will double when in this form. *Final Smash - Ocean song: Sing your Light or Dark song to wash away the enemies and cause massive damage. Other attacks and weakness *Neutral attack - Azura uses her blessed lance to slash or pierce anyone. *Foward tilt - Azura punches her opponent in front of her. *Down tilt - Azura kicks her opponent with her foot causing some tripping. *Dash attack - Azura preforms her drop kick attack while dashing around. *Foward and Back smash - Azura does a slick slap which can break shields. *Up smash - Azura does a spin attack to surround herself into a water tornado to push opponents back. *Down smash - Azura jumps and creates a small water earthquake shockwave around her to trip any opponents. *Neutral aerial - Azura preforms her spin attack which can damage opponents if he or she makes contact. *Foward aerial - Azura stabs her opponents with her lance. *Back aerial - Azura attacks with her legs to kick opponents. *Up aerial - Azura swings her lance above her. *Down aerial - Azura does a spinning slam onto opponents. The attack doubles when the opponent is prat falled or face planted. *Grab - Azura grabs any opponent with her hand *Pummel - Azura whacks her opponent with her lance *Foward throw - Azura bites her opponent which can stun them for a short time. *Back throw - Azura does a shoulder throw where she throws the opponents behind her. *Up throw - Azura does a choke hold to suffocate opponents. *Down throw - Azura performs a pile driver attack on opponents by holding them upside down. *Floor attack (Front) - Azura does a spinning kick and gets up. *Floor attack (Back) - Azura swings her lance above her and gets up. *Floor attack (Trip) - Azura does a spin kick attack in a sitting position while getting up. *Weakness: Fire elements (Such as Fire Wave), Azura is weak to fire attacks such as Flame Mammoth's Fire Wave because of her being mainly a Ice type and a water type, when fire gets her, she will get burned and engulfed in flames for a short time as the fire burn sound is heard. How to unlock her in MUGEN Event matches with her: *Event 2: Jet's Revenge New Abilities: Human form With her Pokemon given away to Nowi, she now uses her combat moves to defend herself. Shining Screech Azura fires a shining beam of blue reverberati. New Abilities: Zora form While in Zora form, Azura gains many unique abilities which can be used to fight enemies, solve puzzles, and explore previously inaccessible areas, most notably underwater. Double Cutters While as Zora Azura, Azura attacks using her arms and fins. Tapping the B-Button three times will make Zora Azura lunge her right arm forward, then swing with her left arm, and end with her kicking up into the air, in a three-move combo. By holding the B-Button and releasing it, she will put her hands together and then release her two arm-fins as a projectile attack. Similar to the Boomerang, these fins fly through the air and eventually come back. The Double Cutters attack is also a unlockable move for Azura's custom neutral attack. Swimming Zora Azura is Azura's current form that can freely swim underwater without drowning unlike her human form. Swimming is performed by holding the A-Button while submerged. While swimming, Zora Azura has free reign of swimming in any direction and at a faster speed. She can also walk on the bottom of the water by pressing the B-Button. But sometimes, Zora Azura swims at a slower speed, making navigation of tight underwater corridors easier Dolphin Jump Zora Azura's electrical Barrier The Dolphin Jump is a technique Zora Azura may perform while submerged in water. If Zora Azura is swimming underwater and swims towards the surface, she will breach it and leap into the air. This technique can be used as an attack to fight troublemakers such as Moe and Joe and COC* A EGG U R, as well as to reach heights too high to climb onto. Barrier Zora Azura can utilize an electrical Barrier that surrounds her to defend herself from and even attack enemies with. While in the water, pressing the R-Button creates an electric Barrier around Zora Azura. This can be used as an attack by swimming into enemies. It replaces Azura's spiral charging dive. While on land, pressing the R-Button instead has Zora Azura extend her right fin into a Shield. By holding both the B and R-Buttons, it is possible to create the Barrier on land. Unlike Azura's spiral charging dive, Zora Azura can swim faster by executing the barrier. List of monsters she can transform into: *Zora Azura *Megaseadramon *Mammothmon *Sinduramon *Rapidmon (Armor) *LadyDevimon *Wargrowlmon *Weregarurumon *Screechereen Halloween Costume: Trivia: *Azura's close-up of her eyes are shown when she's about to cry. *When Favian Mendoza killed Azura, Custard decides to sing Earth Song to her. *While her children the Save-Ums are Minami Luna's friends, the Lion Guard are her friends. However, after the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs got kicked out of Azura's castle, they became Minami Luna's children. *Azura says "No more making grounded videos from 30th June 2018 onwards!" in Grounded Videos Are Coming to an End. *In the 73rd episode of Dylan and Friends, Azura was narrating the story as she made a book for Halloween. Category:Good Users Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Steven's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:School Students Category:Elephant012's allies Category:The Save-Ums' allies Category:Characters who can fly